Propósitos
by AkiraHilar
Summary: No había seguridad en aquella cita pero Shaka estaba apostando todas las piezas en un último movimiento.


**Autor:** AkiraHilar  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> _No había seguridad en aquella cita pero Shaka estaba apostando todas las piezas en un último movimiento. _  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> G  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Universo Alterno  
><strong>Pareja Principal:<strong> Saga x Shaka

* * *

><p><strong>Propósitos<strong>

La música de Elton John resonaba en su audífono izquierdo, mientras miraba la hora. El café estaba a medio probar. Shaka se encontraba frente a él, reflejándose en las calmadas superficies marrones mientras intentaba ensayar un discurso que se estuvo repitiendo por días, durante tres semanas. Un discurso que podría sonar en todos los sentidos, suicida.

Tragó grueso y arrugó el entrecejo. Su mirada se desplazó de la placa del reloj hasta la mesa de madera donde estaba sentado en el café de la avenida. La gente caminaba fuera de este, y era posible verlas seguir con su ritmo de vida si prestaba atención a lo que ocurría tras el vidrio del aparador. Shaka no quería hacerlo aún, mucho menos comprobar el momento en que se acercara, o lo que tardaría en hacerlo.

O si no lo hacía.

No había seguridad en aquella cita pero Shaka estaba apostando todas las piezas en un último movimiento. Había llegado al punto en que, desesperado por recuperar lo perdido, se había propuesto a sí mismo a intentarlo.

Diez minutos. Sus labios partieron el rictus que mantenían para darle un paso a su café, solo para comprobar que ya estaba frío. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y dejó la taza a un lado, abandonando la idea de esperar con un caliente trago de algo para mitigar tanto frío.

Y no había empezado a nevar. Shaka levantó de nuevo la mirada hacia la entrada del local, solo para ver con aparente desinterés el perchero donde recogían los abrigos. Aún no nevaba y tardaría un par de semanas para ello. Solo había lluvia fría, agua helada cayendo del cielo y neblina en algunas mañanas. El ambiente era deprimente. Londres siempre lo había sido. Era una suave melancolía que se lograba matizar entre té y panecillos dulces.

Saga le había hablado tantas veces de Grecia, de su calor, de su sol fuerte, de sus días luminosos, que él ahora deseaba ir. Deseaba ese viaje a Grecia que tanto se negó.

La campanilla sonó. Shaka movió sus ojos hacía ese punto y comprobó con horror y nervios la figura que había atravesado aquella puerta. Estaba abandonando su abrigo —exageradamente cubierto, como si estuviera en plena época glaciar— y preguntando quizás la calidad de café —seguro fuerte, sin azúcar— para hacer un pedido. Su porte y su altura destacaba entre los que estaban allí, la mayoría londinense, oficinistas y banqueros.

Saga había llegado y por supuesto, había atraído la mirada. Su cabello largo y ligeramente ondulado se movía con cada uno de sus pasos, aún si tenía una bufanda rodeándole el cuello y aplacando varios de sus mechones. La ancha espalda y pequeña cadera, el grueso de sus piernas cubiertos por unos ajustados vaqueros. Shaka se mantuvo en vilo hasta que por fin se acercó a la mesa, devolviéndole una mirada de reconocimiento. Potente. Observó el asiento, la taza de café descartada, las manos de Shaka medio amoreteada por el frío. Cómo si cada cosa le diera una idea.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Shaka tragó hondo y se enderezó en su asiento. Ajustó de nuevo la bufanda en su cuello mientras Saga se sentaba al frente, en la pequeña mesa a un lado de la ventana. Él mismo sacudió el pantalón y luego apoyó el antebrazo derecho sobre la mesa, observando al mesonero al que le había hecho el pedido. Luego volvió sus ojos al frente, allí donde Shaka le miraba.

Cómo dos extraños. Así se sentía. Como dos extraños encontrados por la casualidad, con recuerdos en común. Habían estado juntos por cuatro años, preciosos y volubles años. Shaka recordaba perfectamente como había comenzado. También el significado de ese lugar, punto de encuentro en común que había servido de refugio en tantísima veces que la lluvia los agarraba en pleno paseo por la calle de Londres. Y ahora estaban allí, mirándose sin saber con qué objetivo. Los ojos verdes de Saga no le decían nada.

El mesonero regresó con una taza de café que Shaka asumió era uno fuerte, sin azúcar. Recogió la taza de café abandonado y estaba por irse cuando Saga pronunció otro pedido.

Capuccino con mucha espuma, y croquetas de canela con azúcar. Shaka no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

—Debió sorprenderte mi llamada el treinta y uno. Para aclarar, no, no estaba ebrio.

—Sé que no lo estabas.

—Sí… no se trata de eso, ni de disculparme por haberlo hecho. Todo lo que dije que necesitábamos hablar… era cierto.

Shaka volvió a subir la mirada para buscar ese contacto visual. Saga se veía apuesto, quizás más. Era posible que esos meses separados lo hicieran mejor a sus ojos, o es que el cansancio que había acumulado en su relación, al ya no existir, le habían ayudado. Se veía fuerte, como rejuvenecido. Su mandíbula cuadrada, sus labios delgados y angulosos, sus ojos… esas pestañas largas y esos ojos verdes. Quizás y Saga no había cambiado. Quizás era Shaka quien lo veía de nuevo con los ojos de la primera vez.

Sonrió nervioso y apretó la servilleta bajó la mesa, sujeta en su mano izquierda sobre su pierna. La derecha aún sobre la mesa, sus dedos se apretaban entre sí como si buscara calor. O se retorcieran ante la idea de tomarle la mano y no poder.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —Era quizás desviar el tema principal y Saga miraba a los ojos de Shaka al comprender eso. Siendo Shaka tan directo, le resultaba extraño que decidiera ir por el ambiente de la cordialidad y buscar alguna vuelta antes de decir lo que quería decir.

—Me ha ido bien —respondió por cortesía—. Terminé el proyecto que tenía y ahora hay la posibilidad de otros dos. Uno en la Universidad de Manchester. Es posible que deba viajar este primer semestre.

—Suena bien.

—¿Y para ti?

—Sigo en el mismo puesto, con el mismo jefe, haciendo el mismo trabajo. En ese ámbito no han habido cambios, solo que llegó un nuevo compañero. Puedo decir que está bien.

—Tomando en cuenta que te gusta la estabilidad… supongo que sí.

—Sí…

Hubo silencio, el necesario para que el mesonero llegara con las croquetas y la taza de capuccino espumoso se presentara ante él como una dulce proposición de paz imaginaria. Shaka movió la taza para que el asa apuntara hacía él, en un ritual que no podía descartar. Entonces la tomó y acercó el borde a sus labios. Bebió de él aunque al inicio la punta de su lengua recibiera inmisericordemente una quemada. Pero lo necesita: el ardor, el fuego, la pulsada de dolor para poder proseguir.

Saga sin embargo seguía con su mirada en él. Analítica, en silencio. Shaka sabía que cuando era así, el hombre siempre estaba maquinando algo. Y en efecto, fueron esas expresiones las que, alguna vez, habían despertado su curiosidad. Recordaba en ese bar, con el frío de una nevada, cuando se habían metido a buscar un poco de calor en el vodca. Recordaba esa mirada de fuego templado y ardor sumiso. Recordaba la mano bajo la barra, las llamas en sus piernas y entre ellas y dentro y fuera. Como se derritió con el roce de sus labios y se sintió lanzado al abismo.

Saga le dijo en aquel entonces que estaba estudiando el modo de proponerle ser llevado a la cama para penetrarle sin miramientos. Y había encontrado en el silencio el borde de su debilidad para obtenerlo.

Abandonó la taza en la mesa, con la huella del recuerdo en sus retinas. Miró de nuevo a Saga, comparó con aquel y encontraba tantas similitudes que, si él metiera la mano bajo la mesa, estaba seguro que terminarían en un motel haciéndose el amor como locos.

—Está bueno el café —comentó, relamiéndose sus propios labios calientes.

—Debiste quemarte. —Shaka rio quedo, casi sin aire y con algo de vergüenza.

—Lo hice. Pero está bien.

—Es la primera vez que haces algo como esto.

Diagnóstico. Shaka subió la mirada al comprender que Saga había estado analizando sus expresiones corporales y había llegado a una conclusión. Sintió el café apretarse a la garganta, y supo que no podría ir aún por las croquetas. Asintió, bajando la mirada.

—No pensé que alguna vez lo haría. —Confirmó.

—Me siento… halagado.

—No sé si es eso lo que quiera escuchar en este momento. —Tuvo que subir la mano escondida para tomarse de la otra, casi como si se rogaran entre ellas. Empezó a sentirse tenso.

—Cuando nos separáramos dijiste que no me buscarías más. Y que no te buscara, porque no recibirás ni mensaje, ni llamadas, ni correos…

—Sé lo que dije.

—¿Qué cambió?

Tantas cosas… Shaka tuvo que admitirle con la mirada que muchísimas cosas, que si empezaba a contarlas ese momento, se enfriaría de nuevo su café. Todo había acabado seis meses atrás, después de dos meses de disputas irreconciliables. Lo que Shaka no había podido admitir, por orgullo, es que todos esos desplantes, discusiones, críticas hacia la persona de Saga no habían sido más que fruto de su propia frustración.

Estaba celoso. Y no, no se trataba de lo una persona, de un tercero. Pese a lo conversador y sociable que podría ser Saga cuando quería, no era un tercero el que le había generado celos. Era celos de hombre, de profesional. Era ver que sus proyectos no avanzaban y Saga hacia brillar hasta el carbón. Era verse estancado y observar a Saga volar.

Aquello era un golpe de orgullo, que Shaka intentó masticar hasta que se hizo insostenible. Y luego, lo único que podía hacer era atacarlo a él. Atacarlo en cada visita, atacarlo en cada llamada. Molestarlo, frustrarlo, desesperarlo. La cama había dejado de ser un espacio de encuentro y las noches que dormían juntos era espalda contra espalda. Con justa razón, Saga se cansó. Y Shaka jamás admitió que era por su culpa. La separación, abrupta, no tuvo tregua y se llenó de silencio.

Shaka tuvo que tomar la taza y beber otro largo sorbo de caliente café para tomar las fuerzas necesarias y hablar.

—Yo cambié… ¿es válida esa respuesta? —Era una pregunta retórica, por lo cual continuó—. Me di cuenta que fui muy injusto contigo y estropeé algo que… era perfecto. Era perfecto Saga, tenía la estabilidad que quería, aún sin mis palabras dijeron lo contrario. —Apretó la taza—. Y todo este tiempo… solo me ha servido para reflexionar y darme cuenta que te necesitaba. Que quería saber de ti. Que no podía estar en un recital o leer un libro sin querer saber cuál era tu opinión. Sin desear que tu estuvieses a mi lado o poder enviarte un mensaje y tener la certeza de que lo responderías.

—Pasaron seis meses…

—Lo sé. —Levantó la mirada apresurada—. Tenía miedo. Miedo y orgullo… No quería admitir que el problema fui yo. No quería hacerlo. Y aquí estoy… Sé que tuve la culpa de que lo nuestro acabara de ese modo. Lo admito. Y quiero recuperarlo.

Todas las piezas apostadas a un solo movimiento. Shaka estaba empeñando su propio futuro. Al menos así lo veía, cuando su mano en un avance tímido se soltó de la hermana para ir por la de Saga, dispuesta solemnemente sobre la mesa. Rozó primero sus dedos. Fue un impulso errático, y necesario. Sintió de nuevo esa corriente, ese llamado de piel contra piel en su cuerpo, más no podía estar seguro de si Saga había sentido lo mismo.

Sus propios ojos permanecieron en la unión de sus manos unos segundos antes de volver a subir la mirada. Saga… Saga lo miraba con los ojos llenos de emociones comprimidas. Como si dentro estuviera condensándose algo.

Shaka no pudo evitarlo, solo con eso se tomó a la esperanza efímera de que todo podría solucionarse. De que aún había futuro. Ese había sido un propósito de año nuevo. Eso había sido lo primero que quería hacer en el año. Al llamarlo, inesperadamente, para desearle el feliz año le pidió el verse porque tenía algo importante que decirle y Saga había aceptado. Porque quería empezar el año con él.

—Entiendo que estés molesto. Estoy dispuesto a escuchar cada reclamo, cada queja. Esta vez me quedaré callado, te escucharé, asumiré las consecuencias… —Continuó, más confiado que nunca. Se ató a la posibilidad casi clara—. Pero, quiero que nos demos una oportunidad… si aún es posible. Si aún sientes algo por mí.

Apretó. Sus dedos tomaron la valentía necesaria para fortalecer el suave agarre y hacerlo un poco más íntimo. Vio el movimiento de la nuez de adán en la garganta de Saga, al tragar y trató de conseguir señales en medio del silencio que se había posicionado entre ellos.

Saga volvió a enfocar sus ojos en las manos. Las sentía sudar, sus dedos recibían y percibían energía acumulada en el suave rozar de sus dermis, en medio del frío, del bullicio, de su mutismo. Shaka pasaba su mirada desde las manos hasta los labios, desde ese punto hasta sus ojos. Era fácil pensar que al final, con solo moverse, podría tener el anhelado beso.

—Si me hubieras dicho esto tres semanas atrás…

El contacto acabó. Saga retiró la mano de forma abrupta, cortando el único nexo que quedaba.

Y las esperanzas…

Shaka sintió que el aire escapó caóticamente de sus labios y un golpe se incrustó en su estómago. Las entrañas comprimidas, los ojos como si se agrietaran desde adentro. De inmediato bajó la mirada.

—Ya estoy con otro.

Recogió su mano abandonada y la cubrió con la otra, como si esta quisiera dejarle un consuelo al abandono que al final, era a todo su cuerpo, a todo él. Un roce nimio con el cual intentaba aplacar las razones que perdían sentidos y los sueños que se precipitaban contra el suelo, como si fuesen las gotas de una lluvia. Y no, no estaba lloviendo aún.

Sonó la campanilla de la entrada. Se cerró una puerta. Escuchó el ladrido de un perro que corría en la calle y el tono de un celular sonado a sus espaldas. El aire se le condensó en los ojos, formando gotas de agua.

—¿Lo amas?

—Lo quiero, es muy pronto para decir que lo amo.

—Dijiste que si hubiera hablado hace tres…

—No había iniciado con él y sinceramente estaba muy inseguro de hacerlo. Pero ya lo hice, y después de lo paciente que fue y de lo que me hace sentir, no seré un imbécil para abandonarlo ahora por…

Shaka levantó la mirada, un gesto que Saga consideró un alto.

—Lo lamento…

Ya todo estaba dicho. Perdió la apuesta. Perdió las esperanzas. Lo perdió todo. Todo lo que pudieran decir en ese momento sería insulso, porque ya nada cambiaría el rumbo que sus decisiones habían forjado. Shaka se llevó una de las croquetas a los labios, con las manos temblorosas, y mordió para tratar de amortiguar con ella el dolor que se entretejía justo debajo de su lengua y dentro de sus párpados.

Saga siguió mirándolo por unos minutos más. Su mirada, era amarga como la pena.

—Me alegra saber que estás bien, que has… aprendido. Yo también lo hice. —Sonaban vanas esas palabras, aún si eran sinceras—. Yo también me tracé un propósito: el que esta nueva relación funcione.

Shaka no tenía nada que decir. Si abría la boca, estaba seguro que diría que lo amaba y que no podía creer que había sido sencillo para él el haberlo olvidado. Saga supo que realmente ya no había nada más que decir.

Tomó el último sorbo de café oscuro. Recogió la servilleta. Depositó el dinero a un lado, el de toda la cuenta. Lo miró por última vez.

—Espero que te vaya bien este año… —Shaka subió la mirada, ya enrojecida por el peso de sus actos. Tragó grueso y ocultó sus labios temblorosos en sus dedos cruzados, para sacar la fuerza y poder responderle.

—Espero lo mismo, Saga.

Mantuvieron la mirada uno sobre el otro, como si la caravana de momentos se cruzara entre ellos. Como si desde el suelo, donde se mantenían firmes, empezaran a flotar cada escena juntos, cada fotografía, invisible, esa que solo se mantiene en los recuerdos y se repiten hasta que los colores se derriten y los olores se dispersan. Cada risa, cada abrazo, cada beso dado, cada mirada encantada y brillante. Cada roce, cada gemido, cada sonido incierto en la noche cuando se movían para ubicar una mejor posición y dormir.

—Debo irme…

Shaka había leído ese deseo en Saga. Ese último abrazo de hermandad que era incapaz de dar si no quería en ese momento derrumbarse. Así que tragó de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarlo. Se contuvo allí sentado como si fuese de piedra.

—Lamento que no pueda levantarme para despedirte.

—No… está bien así.

Solo fue una mano… Saga dejo caer su mano sobre el hombro y Shaka cerró los ojos e intentó respirar. Extrañó desde ya el roce de sus nudillos en la mejilla o el jugueteo de sus dedos en los lacios cabellos cuando solo retozaban en la cama. Cuando el roce cesó solo quedó un inmenso vacío. Shaka vio la espalda de Saga alejarse hasta el perchero, tomar el abrigo y cubrirse con él para salir. Shaka vio la última mirada de pena de él, a quien no había dejado de amar.

Lo vio partir.

Si corría. Quizás si corría. Shaka se imaginó en ese momento apretando su bufanda, dejando la mesa atrás, atravesando la entrada haciendo gritar a la campanilla para luego correr, correr tras esa espalda. Evadir a la gente hasta verlo. Sujetarlo del brazo y jalarlo hacía él. Besarlo.

En alguna película de corte romántico, seguramente, Saga le respondería. Se abrazarían y caería la lluvia y el nuevo año sería prometedor ante una nueva oportunidad.

Pero no era una película actuada, ni había un guion, y Shaka se quedó sembrado en aquella mesa dejando que sus lágrimas brotaran con libertad por su rostro, en silencio, protegido entre su palma y la bufanda enroscada en su cuello. Se quedó allí, lamentándose por lo perdido. Por lo que ya no podría ser.

Saga miró una última vez hacia el café.

Y empezó a llover.

* * *

><p>Gracias por las lecturas.<p> 


End file.
